I Can't, Not Without You
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Edward & Bella are completely different. He can swim. She can't. She can cook. He can't. He can save lives. She can't. She can teach. He can't. The list is endless, but will fate have them saving each other? And teaching eachother how to live and love?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So if you've checked my profile recently, you'll have noticed my little snippet about how i can't update any of my other stories at the minute. Don't worry, i've sent an error report to FanFiction, so hopefully it'll be fixed soon enough :) In the mean time, i've published a new story, which i can update without any problems. I've posted the prologue and the first chapter, and will update regularly.**

**This story has been on my mind for a while now. I'm in love with the idea and i hope you guys will enjoy it as much as i have in my head!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or the characters. I just play with them for a little while.**

**Rated M for lemons. Edward/Bella story. No angst. Romance and humor.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE:<p>

When life offers you a dream, so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

That's what she had to keep telling herself at least.

She had to be thankful of the days when she believed he did love her, even though those days were all a lie.

Bella couldn't help the feelings of loneliness creeping through her as she stared out the window at the darkening night. Normally she'd have more fight in her, normally she'd be the fierce Bella he knew and she'd have stayed long enough to give him a piece of her mind.

But she couldn't. She had to leave that house, she had to leave everything. Because she knew that once she laid eyes on him, she'd be done for.

She glanced at the clock. Midnight.

She wondered in the back of her mind if he was sleeping right now, as soundly as he had when he'd been holding her in his arms.

"Bella." Her head shot up at the sound of Alice's voice.

"Hmm?" That seemed to be the only sound that made sense to her right now.

"Go to sleep. You need to sleep." Alice rubbed her eyes, tightening her gown around her body.

Bella had to be thankful to her best friend, she welcomed her back to the flat with open arms, even though Jasper was now living with her full time.

She looked away, placing her head against the window frame again, "I can't sleep... Not without him."

What had she turned into? The idea of sleep didn't seem accustomed to her body anymore, not without Edward's arms tight around her.

Alice sighed, and Bella knew she wouldn't argue with her. This was the first time she'd been like this, but Alice knew. Alice knew this was serious.

Bella watched her move from the corner of her eye and she headed back down the hall toward her room. Her door closed quietly, and Bella blinked away tears that had formed in her eyes.

She knew she should sleep, it had been over twenty-four hours since she'd left, and she still hadn't slept a wink.

Bella's thoughts travelled back to Edward, the night he told her one of his secrets. The fact that he couldn't ever sleep, and it was only cured when she was in his arms.

Now she was the same.

She wondered again if he was sleeping, even though she wasn't there for him to hold.

Bella shut her eyes, more tears streaming down the contours of her cheeks as she took an unstable breath.

A gentle thud made her open her eyes. She looked toward the hallway, expecting Alice, or maybe even Jasper there to tell her to go sleep. But there was no-one.

Another knock, more distinct this time.

She looked at the door of the flat, her eyes widening as her heart began to hammer in her chest.

She got up slowly, her hands shaking as she fixed the hoodie around her body.

It could be anyone at the door, a killer, a rapist, a thief... But would they knock?

Her head, her heart, her body, wished for it to be Edward.

A third knock came, louder and harder than before.

Her legs moved quicker and soon enough her hand tightened around the handle and she opened the door quickly, her brain not really focusing on her actions.

Her heart almost burst from her chest as she looked up at his strong figure, his 6 foot 2 inches, his tousled golden hair, his strong jaw... And his tired eyes.

She could've cursed herself for feeling so good, all because he was standing in front of her. He'd hurt her, he didn't love her. But she loved him.

He swallowed, his eyes roaming over her before he spoke quietly, brokenly, "I couldn't sleep." He paused, "Not without you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in love with this Edward, and i hope you guys will love him as much as i do :)<strong>

**Please review, they mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

"I need a new job." Bella groaned, flicking to the job section of the newspaper.

Alice set down her coffee cup, raising an eyebrow at her best friend, "You have a job Bella."

Bella shook her head, "No. A different job. I can't stand that place anymore."

"But you love kids!" Alice's voice was outraged at her declaration.

Bella sighed, picking up her coffee and taking a drink as she scanned for advertisements, "I love kids. And I love the nursery. But I can't stand Tanya. If I had a different boss, I'd be perfectly content staying there forever."

"You wouldn't want to anyway." Alice sounded confident, "You always wanted to be a teacher."

"Yes but there's no jobs in teaching. You know that."

"I know. I'm just stating a point."

Bella sighed, and glanced up as the door to Starbucks opened with a gentle clang. It was Jasper. Bella smiled at him as he looked over at the pair sitting by the window.

"There's Jasper." Bella looked back at Alice, "I'll leave you guys alone."

"You don't have to." Alice's lips formed a little pout.

Bella shook her head as she drank the rest of her coffee quickly. She set the cup down and wiped her mouth as she held up the paper, "I'm job hunting anyway."

She stood up, waving bye to Alice before stepping away from the table. She called a goodbye to Jasper, who gave her an approving wink for leaving him alone with her best friend and the object of his affections.

As she stepped out in the mid-June air, she took a deep breath. Heading away from Starbucks, and towards her favourite book store to grab something new to read, she glanced through the adverts one more time. It was only when she reached the shop, and put her hand on the doorknob, did something interesting catch her eye.

She stepped away from the shop, standing by the window to get a better look at the job offer.

_URGENT: _Childcare/Teacher needed, with relevant childcare qualifications and teaching certificates for homeschooling. Needed as a permanent fixture in family environment. Child aged six years old. Paid $1000 per week, plus separate living quarters within the home. To apply please contact Dr Edward Cullen, number given below. Please contact between 9am and 2pm Monday and Tuesday only.

Bella stared with wide eyes. She had all those qualifications, and the pay was amazing, plus her own "living quarters"?

She dug her phone out of her pocket, glancing quickly at the time to make sure it was safe enough to make the call.

Dialling the number on nervous and shaking fingers, she sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for the Spanish Inquisition.

"Hello? Edward Cullen speaking."

Bella frowned a little, expecting to hear a gruffer, older voice come down the line, rather than a younger, masculine one.

"Um. Hello. This is Isabella Swan, I saw the advert in the paper about –"

"Yes." He cut her off, "You'd like to apply?"

"Well... Yes." She stalled, her face flushing red in an instant.

She was thankful he couldn't see her.

Edward listened down the phone, wondering if this was some girl just out of high school, looking for a job he had no intention of giving her.

"What qualifications do you have Ms Swan?"

"Well... I qualified as a Kindergarten teacher last year, but because there are no jobs I've been working in a nursery for three to eight year olds."

Edward paused, and Bella waited with the last shred of hope she had in her. This could be the best job she'd ever get, and she desperately wanted to start begging him to hire her.

He paused because he was so shocked. He had been quietly confident she was too young to be so experienced, so her declaration had him seriously considering hiring her. Plus, he liked the sound of her voice.

"How old are you Ms Swan? If you don't mind me asking."

Bella was a little taken aback, but she had no qualms about answering him, "I'm twenty four Mr Cullen."

Edward smiled and nodded to himself, she was only two years younger than him, "And you want this job?"

Bella frowned, "Yes, very much so. And if you don't mind me asking, what's the child's name? After all it's all about the child."

Edward smiled, she'd said the right thing.

He straightened up in his seat, "Peter." He smiled, "His name is Peter." Edward stood up, leaving his office and heading down the staircase towards Peter's playroom, "Isabella, I'd like to see you for a more formal interview, though I'm confident that you have the necessary experience to be hired."

Bella laid her head back against the window on the book store, "Are you serious?" She stopped, "I mean, thank you, sir. Oh and please call me Bella."

"In that case call me Edward." He smiled into the receiver as he headed into the playroom.

Peter's head snapped up automatically¸ and he grinned wide as he held up his firetruck, "Edward!" He shouted.

Edward smiled back, before focusing his attention to the phone once more, "Bella, I'll text you my address. Can you make it here tomorrow?"

"Yes that's fine." Bella was desperately trying not to scream down the entire city of Seattle, she had to keep her cool, and hearing Peter shouting in the background was not helping her train of thought, "What time suits you?"

"How about one? I have the day off tomorrow, and so if I'm satisfied I can show you around. Also, would you be able to bring your certificates from College and all your other qualifications?"

"Yes that's no problem. Thank you Dr Cullen."

"Edward." He corrected quietly.

Bella nodded, shutting her eyes as tears formed in hot pursuit, "Edward. Thank you Edward."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

He hung up the phone, and she stood there for a moment longer, wondering when she got so lucky. A smile broke out across her face, and she stuffed the phone back in her pocket quickly. Her shaking fingers ripped Edward Cullen's advertisement out of the paper before she threw the rest in the bin beside her. She put it in her back pocket, revelling in how her life had potentially changed so quickly.

Edward Cullen seemed like a nice man, much nicer than Tanya. And Peter seemed like a cute child, from what she'd heard of him.

She paused, frowning slightly as her hazed memory played over again.

Why had the child called Edward by his first name? Shouldn't he be "daddy"?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! I know that chapter was quite short, but the next one is Bella's first meeting with Edward, and a few questions answered about Edward's life and Peter involvement with him.<strong>

**I'm quite eager to get the next chapter up, so how about i say i'll update it once i reach 10 reviews? 10 really isn't that much! So drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**As promised, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

Jumping in the taxi, Bella glanced down at the text message she'd received from Edward Cullen once again. She called out the address to the driver, who started the meter and headed in the direction of the highway.

Bella couldn't control the emotions running through her in that moment. When she'd told Alice about the meeting, her best friend had dropped her date with Jasper, just to go shopping and to the spa with her.

Bella had been primped, pampered and also mentally prepared for her meeting with Dr Cullen. Alice had gone through all the right things to say, as well as picking out a sleek and stylish skirt and blouse for Bella to wear that day. She paid for her to have her nails done, her hair cut, and a new set of make-up.

In all honestly, as thankful as she was, Bella didn't see the need for the haircut and make-up. Alice's excuse had been, "He might be sexy."

However, Bella refused to let Alice tie her hair back in a bun and give her fake glasses to make her look like a sexy secretary. She had to keep some of herself. So instead, she dressed in the clothes she'd been given, curled her hair to fall around her shoulders, and applied a light dusting of make-up to make her look more presentable.

She was glad Alice had already gone to work before she left for her meeting.

Bella stared out the window at the passing scenery as the driver took her to Edward Cullen's house. She wasn't sure what to expect, but for $1000 a week, he must be rich. And she'd never heard of his neighbourhood, so that could mean anything.

Although she'd prepared herself for the worst, perhaps a massive house in a posh neighbourhood, she wasn't expecting what the driver brought her to.

Her mouth gaped as she stared at the gates in front of the taxi. Wrought iron, painted black with golden swirls around the clasps, was definitely not what she'd been expecting.

The driver rolled down his window, "What's your name, honey?"

"Isabella Swan." Her voice was tiny.

He repeated the name into the speaker and at once a loud clash sounded, and the gates opened slowly.

She suddenly became ten times more nervous than before, and was almost certain that someone like her would not receive a job like this. The driver brought her through the gates, up the pebbled driveway, through a light cluster of trees, until he finally stopped.

Afraid of what she might see, she took a deep breath before looking outside the taxi once again.

The house was massive. It wasn't even a house, it was a mansion.

The walls were crystal white, with five marble steps leading up the porch and large black front door. She could tell automatically that it was house, but also a home. She had a vibe, even though she hadn't even stepped inside yet, that although it was massive, rich, and decadent, it was homely and safe.

The taxi driver told her how much she had to pay, and she pulled the money from her black purse quickly, handing him it and stepping outside the cab. He turned the car, driving back down the drive and away from the gates, before they shut again purposefully.

Bella turned to look back up at the house, swallowing and trying to make her wide eyes and surprised face seem more casual. She took a few steps forward before gathering the courage to mount the steps, thankful she had worn only two inch heels and not the seven inch Alice had been encouraging.

She lifted the large golden knocker, wrapping it twice before fiddling with the strap of her purse nervously.

The door opened only seconds later and a middle aged woman smiled at Bella in a welcoming nature.

"You must be Isabella. I'm Angela." She smiled, wiping her hands on a red apron that adorned her waist before reaching for Bella's hand.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, stepping inside the house just has a masculine voice sounded from nearby, "Bella. Her name is Bella."

Her head turned toward the voice and her mouth dropped open more than it had when she'd seen the house.

She had no doubt in her head that this man was Edward Cullen, she recognised his honeyed voice from their telephone call. Bella and the woman named Angela were standing in the middle of a large hallway, and Edward Cullen was just by the first door to the right. His shoulder was leaning against the doorframe, and he pushed off it purposefully to walk towards them.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes, and she suddenly wished she'd done everything Alice had said, because by God, this man was sexy. He couldn't have been a day over twenty-seven, possibly even younger. He wore suit trousers with a white shirt, sleeves uncuffed and rolled up to his elbows. His face was open, friendly and his lips were smiling crookedly as he walked towards her in her frozen state. He was freshly shaved, with a jaw line that was prominent enough to cut through stone. His features were angular and perfect, and his tall body was complimented by the subtle yet painstakingly evident muscles on his arms and torso. His bronze hair was ruffled, perhaps on purpose, because she didn't believe anything could tame that man's hair. She wondered somewhere in the back of her mind if it was even worse when he woke up in the mornings, and what he'd done during the night to make it so messy.

But suddenly he was right in front of her, and his green eyes were trapped onto her face, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke her name with the quiet, confident and overly sexy voice.

Bella blinked and Edward watched her as she let go of Angela's hand and nodded at him, "Mr Cullen." She spoke hoarsely, perhaps afraid.

He smiled, holding out his hand, "Edward. It's nice to meet you in person Bella."

She took his hand automatically, and they both fought to ignore how warm their hands became by their simple contact.

"It's nice to meet you too. You have a beautiful home." She nodded, blinking again and seeming to come back to herself as she looked around the large entryway.

There were two large chests of drawers on either side, both with a vase of flowers and the one closest to the door holding a bowl full of the sets of keys needed for the house. The floor was white marble, with a large rug in the middle that seemed to make the place less sterile.

"Thank you." Edward smiled wider, nodding as he let go of Bella's hand.

"I thought I had to bring Bella to you." Angela spoke up then, glancing between both Edward and Bella with curious eyes and a faint smile.

Edward looked towards his housekeeper, not wanting to mention the fact that he'd been watching from the window as Bella arrived, and wanted to meet her at the door in person once he'd laid eyes on her.

"I decided it was probably nicer of me to come here." He said instead, "Bella this is our housekeeper Angela."

Bella nodded once more at the middle aged woman, who laughed a motherly laugh in response, "I think you'll be quite at home here dear." She turned then, grabbed a duster she'd left on the side, before walking off down the hallway.

Bella looked nervously at Edward, who was watching her intently, "So Bella." He started, "Shall we go to my office?"

"Uh yes." She nodded, following him toward the staircase that sat in the middle of the entryway. She held on tightly to the banister, glancing around at her surroundings to take as much in as possible. Edward led the way towards the first landing, before walking to the end of the hall and up another staircase.

Finally when they'd reached the second floor, Edward walked to a large oak door, opening it quickly and stepping inside. Bella followed, and thanked him as he held the door open before shutting it behind her.

"Please take a seat." He offered quietly, watching her glance around his office in awe.

It was a large room, with his dark wood desk facing the door, his leather seat behind it and three seats facing it, it was the perfect space for him to work in peace and quiet as well as hold meetings if needed. There was a separate area to the side with a sofa and two chairs facing a fireplace to sit and relax. The place was decorated modestly, just how Edward liked it. With rich reds and browns, it was quite possibly his favourite room in the house. Also the fact that two walls were covered head to toe in CDs and books helped sway his opinion.

Bella walked towards his desk to sit down, but Edward shook his head quickly, "No no. Sit here, please." He motioned toward the sofa and chairs by the fireplace, "We don't need to make this so formal surely."

Bella smiled in relief, a tiny smile that seemed to light up her face even more than usual. He stared after her as she sat down in one of the chairs, before following suit.

"So." He started, wanting to say something that would keep her talking for a while. He'd learned yesterday that he liked the sound of her voice, and seeing her in person, with her dark brown hair, her beautiful face and gorgeous body, he was pretty darn sure he wanted an excuse to watch her too. "You've applied for the job, and you obviously have the qualifications... May I ask why you don't want to stay at the job you have now?"

She blushed slightly under his gaze, and he fought the urge to smile, "Well. To be honest Mr Cullen." He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it, "Edward. To be honest I kind of hate my boss. She doesn't like me, I don't know why, I've never done anything except my job. And also, I want to be a teacher more than anything, the opportunity with this job would be amazing."

Edward nodded, leaning back slightly in his chair as he studied her face, "So, if I offered you the job, you'd start right away?"

Bella's eyes widened, and she wished that he'd just hand her a contract right now and let her start, "Yes." She answered simply.

Edward smiled, "May I see your certificates Bella?"

"Of course." She turned to her bag, lifting out the folder, "My teaching and childcare certificates are there. Plus my background and police checks that have been renewed in the past few months."

Edward took the folder, opening it quickly and flicking through the sheets of paper.

In fact she was over qualified for the job, and he had no doubt that he wanted to see more of her, whether that be through her teaching Peter, he didn't mind just looking.

Edward raised his head, "Alright Bella." He closed the folder, "When do you want to start?"

She stared at him, her mouth opening slightly before she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes followed instantly, and he watched as a smile broke out across her face, "Are you serious?" She almost shouted, "You're giving me the job?"

He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, "I was giving it to you yesterday." He admitted with a nod.

"Oh my..." He watched in shock as her eyes welled up suddenly.

He frowned automatically, "Are you okay?" He stood up, going to her chair and kneeling down to get a better look at her.

"Yes... I..." She stumbled over her words, before suddenly throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much!"

Edward laughed a little, but hugged her back gently, "It's my pleasure Bella."

She pulled back, wiping the few tears that had run down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Edward stood up, shaking his head instantly, "No it's fine. I may be your boss but I'm also your friend. I'm glad I made you happy."

Bella blushed once more, glancing down at her hands, "To answer your question, I can start whenever you like."

"Let's move over here and sort everything out, shall we?" Edward motioned to the desk and Bella followed instantly, bringing her bag with her.

He took his seat behind the desk, and Bella sat across from him, suddenly wishing she could scream this massive house down, ring Alice and demand she bring home champagne.

Home.

That wasn't her home anymore. _This was._

She suppressed another scream, watching Edward's face as he focused on his computer screen for a long moment. He took her file once more, moving to the corner of the room where a large photocopier stood. He quickly copied the documents, before lifting another file and slipping them inside. He returned Bella's file to her, before placing his own in the top drawer of his desk.

"Okay, I've a contract drawn up on my computer, stating living arrangements and pay. $1000 a week, and your own living quarters within the east wing of the house. That sound okay?"

He hit a button, and Bella heard the printer zing to life from underneath the table. Edward bent down slightly to grab the papers as Bella answered with a breathless "Sounds perfect."

He handed the contract over the table with a black pen, she lifted both with shaking hands, reading over the document that would change her life for as long as she did a good job. And she was confident that she would do _nothing_ to make this job go wrong for her. She was going to do it perfectly.

"A car?" She whispered suddenly, "It says there's a car included."

"Well..." She looked up at a sheepish Edward, "I noticed you arrived in a taxi, so I was willing to buy you a car for any trips you need to make out of here."

She stared at him for a long moment, before glancing back down at the document, "Nothing too expensive." She mumbled to both him and herself as she finished reading.

She took a breath before signing her name on the dotted line. Edward took the sheet back and signed it too, before once again placing it in the folder in the top drawer of his desk.

He moved towards his computer then, clicking the mouse a few times, "Have you got your bank details with you Bella?"

"Uh yes." She nodded, reaching into her bag and handing him the information he needed.

He worked for a few quiet moments before handing them back to her, "Okay. You'll receive your payments every Friday to this bank account. It's all been set up."

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, her head and heart not really catching up on everything that was happening.

"When would you like to move in?" Edward turned towards her, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"When do you need me?" Bella replied.

"As soon as possible." He admitted, "However I won't be here tomorrow. So how about Thursday? I can send someone to pick up everything that you want to bring. Get you settled in and you can start on Friday?"

Bella smiled, "That's sounds brilliant."

He nodded, handing her a sheet of paper to write down her address. When that was done he stood up, "Alright. Everything's sorted. How about I show you around? And introduce you to your student?" He grinned.

She couldn't help the smile that formed in response.

They both headed back downstairs and were soon enough by the front door again.

To the left of the entryway there were three doors, and to the right there were four. On the left there was a living room, a dining room and the kitchen. And to the right there was a separate living room, a downstairs bathroom, a music room, and a patio that led to a private garden. Each room was colour co-ordinated, with mostly brown, creams and reds and purples to add a splash of colour. Although the house was massive, each room had its own personality, with a homely feel and atmosphere that welcomed Bella.

Edward led her through a door just beside the stairs, one she hadn't seen before. This one led to a conservatory, with a large glass wall that opened up to about five acres of land. Bella stared in awe, and she knew Edward was watching her face, but she couldn't care less. The grass was thinly cut, with flower patches surrounding the grounds and making it seem more like a fairytale than Edward Cullen's house. He opened two glass doors, turning back to hold his hand out for her. She hesitated only for a second, suddenly eager to go outside.

He took her down the three steps that led to the gardens, and she took in more of her surroundings, suddenly noticing the massive pool to the left, with its own pool bar, and deckchairs for lounging. To the right there was a selection of trees, and a picnic table she could picture herself sitting on. There was also a cushion swing, something she'd always wanted to own but never had the chance.

As her eyes followed she noticed the playing area not too far away, equipped with a slide, swing set, kids pool, sand box, and more toys that had been in the nursery she worked in until a half hour ago.

"What do you think?" Edward smiled, glancing around quietly, his green eyes sparkling a little.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, "I love the outside. I think I'll spend a lot of time here."

He nodded, "So does Peter and I." He turned to move back inside, "Come on. There's so much more to see."

They went back inside, and on passing the kitchen Edward stopped short.

"What is it?" Bella asked quietly.

"I smell cookies." Was all he replied.

Edward turned towards the door, opening it quickly to reveal the large black and white kitchen that was equipped enough for any Michelin star chef. Angela was placing a ton of cookies on a plate in the centre island, and on one of the chairs there was a small little boy, swinging his legs back and forth excitedly.

"Be careful." Angela warned quietly, "They're hot."

"Do I smell cookies?" Edward asked, announcing them to his presence.

Angela and the little boy (who Bella guessed to be Peter) glanced up at the both of them standing by the doorway.

"Edward!" The little boy shouted, "Chocolate chip!"

Edward turned his head to look at Bella, "Fancy a cookie before we continue your tour? Plus, you can meet your student."

She nodded, a smile on her lips as they moved further inside the room. Bella took in everything about Peter. He had light brown hair with blue eyes and a cute little baby face. He didn't look a lot like Edward, no bronze coloured hair or green eyes. She suddenly wondered their connection with each other. Plus, Edward looked far too young to have a son.

Once they reached where Angela and Peter were, Edward grabbed two cookies, handing one to Bella and keeping one for himself. He turned his attention to Peter, "This is Bella. You remember I told you about her?"

The little boy nodded, suddenly going quiet as he stared at her. She set down her cookie, moving around Edward and towards the little guy.

"Hey Peter. I hear I'm going to teach you a lot seeing as I'm your new teacher." The little boy nodded, his face going slightly flushed, "Are you shy? Or are you just playing with me?" Bella smiled in a friendly way, "I say we'll have lots of fun too, won't we? It's not all about learning is it?"

Peter's shoulders relaxed a little and he eventually shook his head, "No." He whispered.

Bella smiled wider, and she could feel Edward's gaze on her as she spoke, "We can do both. We can learn and we can have fun, can't we? Soon enough you'll be as smart as Edward, but you'll be as fun as me." She reached up and pinched Peter's nose gently, earning her a giggle from him.

She smiled wider, "I can't wait."

Peter nodded his head, "Me either Bella. You promise I'll be as smart as Edward?"

She nodded quickly, "I promise!"

Peter's bright blue eyes turned towards Edward and he grinned widely before reaching across the table for another cookie, "I like her." He mumbled around a bite of chocolate chip.

"Me too." Edward smiled, glancing once more between the Peter and Bella. "Come on. I'll show you around the rest of the house."

Bella followed Edward out of the kitchen, both of them eating their cookies quietly, "So does Angela do all the cooking and cleaning?"

"Mostly." Edward admitted, "It's not that I'm too posh to do it myself. I just can't cook anything more than a slice of toast. And even that goes wrong most times."

Bella laughed as they mounted the stairs and nodded in understanding, "My father was like that. I cooked everything."

"Was?" Edward's voice was curious.

"He died three years ago." She explained, noticing how her voice was sad, even to her.

"I see." Edward paused, swallowing a little, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He took care of me all my life, my mother passed away soon after I was born. But I've learnt to deal with it."

Edward nodded, "So you're a strong woman then."

"I'd like to think so, but I have my moments."

They reached the first floor, and the conversation was dropped as Edward showed her the games room, Peter's play room, Peter's bedroom, a bathroom, and also the room she'd be using to teach him. At the end of the hall, about three metres away from all other doors, there was a single door waiting for them. Edward walked to it slowly, opening it as he spoke once more, "Where you'll be living."

Bella's eyes widened a little and she followed Edward inside. He shut the door behind them, and she glanced around in awe. It was like her own little apartment.

Where they stood was the living room, and the kitchen and dining room was just to the left. It was decorated like the rest of the house, no expense spared, and definitely not short of space. The flat screen TV had a cable connection, there was a computer table where she could set her laptop, a large cream sofa and a chair that complemented the brown interior, and a large window that faced it, giving her the perfect view of the gardens below. It made her and Alice's apartment look like a shack.

Edward pointed to a staircase facing them, "That leads to your bedroom. It's on the next floor." Just as they both began to walk towards it, he stopped once more, "The little hallway there-" He pointed just behind the staircase, somewhere Bella hadn't noticed before, "That's your bathroom."

She nodded wordlessly, before following him upstairs to the bedroom.

Her eyes widened as she looked around. Edward moved to the side to let her get a better look, watching her face for her reaction, and she was pretty sure he would be pleased with what he saw.

It was bigger than every bedroom she'd ever had, put together. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the right wall, and on either side there were shelves for books, CDs and whatever else she wanted to put there. Facing the bed was a large dressing table, with a mirror and table to fit every piece of make-up she owned, and more. Large built in wardrobes adorned the wall by the door, and a table sat by the window, which faced out over the front of the house.

She noticed suddenly the door beside the dressing table, and she glanced up at Edward, "What's that door for?"

He smiled, motioning for her to follow as he made his way towards it.

She took one more look at the room, smiling to herself before Edward opened the door. She recognised the second floor landing from when she'd first arrived and had gone to Edward's office. She glanced up at him, "It's the second floor?"

He nodded, "So you're close to both Peter and I."

They left the room, and Edward closed the door behind him quietly, "Of course, you can reach the second floor by the original staircases, but I thought it better to go through your flat seeing as you'd already seen the first part."

Bella nodded, "I love the flat. It's amazing."

"I prefer it too actually." Edward smiled before he launched into what the other rooms on this floor held.

The room closest to Bella's flat was Edward's bedroom, and she couldn't ignore the little flip her stomach did when she found out they'd be so close to each other. She couldn't deny how sexy that man was, and nor could her body.

The next room was Edward's living room, then his office, then his library, and finally his music room.

"You play music?" Bella smiled at him, and he recognised her interest immediately.

"Yes." He nodded, "Do you?"

"No. I just have such an interest in it that's all."

"I see." Edward turned, opening the door to the music room and leading them both inside. Bella's eyes widened at the large piano right in the middle of the room, not taking much notice of the guitar or the violin, or the cello that surrounded the room in the corners.

"You play piano?"

"Yes." He nodded once more.

"I love listening to piano music, I think it's so relaxing."

"It's even more relaxing to play." He grinned.

Bella laughed, suddenly feeling more at ease than she had the entire day, and Edward had been very good in making her feel at home, "Edward?" He turned to look at her, "If you don't mind me asking... How old are you?"

His face was curious, but not unfriendly, "I'm twenty-six, why?"

Bella stalled, not sure how to broach the subject encase it was a bad area, "Why... I don't really understand... I mean, you're so young..."

Edward chuckled slightly, "Bella, ask whatever you want."

His face was honest and open, and it made her more confident, "How'd you get all this money?" She asked first, that seemed like a reasonable first question.

"I'm a doctor." He explained, "I work hard. I'm one of the best in Washington. I graduated three years early. The money comes with it I suppose."

"Wow... You must be very smart."

"I got it from my father." He smiled at some memory.

His words reminded Bella of what she'd said to Peter, and she treaded lightly on her next question, "You seem very young to have a son... If you were concentrating on your studies..." Edward looked at her with an inquisitive expression, "And... Peter calls you Edward..."

He nodded slowly, "So... Your question?"

Bella took a breath, "Is Peter your son?"

Edward stared at Bella for a long second, before he finally answered quietly, more quietly than she'd ever heard him speak before, "No." He shook his head, looking away and towards the piano, "He's my brother." He stalled, glancing back at Bella again. What she saw there scared her. His face had always been so friendly and open, but his eyes were now clouded by memories he wished to forget, or was afraid to speak of, "My adoptive brother." He corrected. "It's a long story."

Just as he moved his eyes towards the floor, Bella spoke up, "I have time." She whispered without thinking.

His eyes flashed to hers, and he stared intently for a long moment. No-one had _ever_ told him that they had time to listen, not without simply being nosy and wanting to know the story. But Bella seemed as if she... cared.

He stayed quiet for a long moment, editing the story so he would only have to tell her what he wanted to in that moment. The funny part was, even though he wasn't telling her everything, he was telling her something, which was more than had anyone else had ever heard from his own mouth.

"They adopted Peter when he was only a year old." He started quietly, training his voice to stay in control. "They couldn't have children after-" He stopped short. No. He wouldn't mention his sister. Not now at least, "After me." He said instead, "Esme always wanted another child, and Carlisle eventually did too once I'd grown to follow in his footsteps." Edward nodded, "He was a doctor too." Bella smiled gently in understanding, both shocked and happy that Edward was sharing this information with her, "Last year... There was a fire." Edward was automatically thrown back into the memories of that time. When he'd received the phone call at the hospital. An emergency back home. He'd left work immediately, arriving at his parents' house to find three body bags, and a little boy sitting by the end of the fire truck, glancing around helplessly. "Peter was the only one who survived." Edward nodded, pursing his lips together, "I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd resented him for a while. He'd lived while my parents and-" _My sister._ "While my parents died... But I soon realised that he could've been dead too. I could've lost everyone. And _he_ was my family too, no matter whether he was adopted or born into the family. I had to take care of him."

He nodded, straightening up slightly, his voice stronger than before, "So I did."

* * *

><p><strong>That was one LONG chapter to write! But i really hope you guys enjoyed! ... You'll find out more about Edward and Peter's relationship and also Edward's sister, in due course.<strong>

**Someone asked how many chapters there may be, and to answer your question, i'm thinking 13-15, maybe more or less if needed!**

**Lastly, please review! Give me your thoughts? :)**


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

The next day was spent with Alice preparing everything for Bella moving in with Edward and Peter Cullen. Bella couldn't deny the happiness flowing through her, but there was a part of her that was sad for leaving her best friend with the apartment they'd had since they'd finished college.

But it had to happen one day, she kept telling herself.

And another thing, she was pretty sure Jasper was about to ask if he could move in, and Bella knew for a fact that Alice was _dying_ for that to happen.

Everything from Bella's room had been packed into boxes, leaving only the bare furniture and a few pieces of clothes she saw no point in bringing. She had everything she wanted, her books, her music, her clothes, her photos, and her memories.

At exactly 9am on Thursday morning, the removal van Edward had told Bella would pick up her stuff, arrived right outside the blocks of apartments.

Once everything was loaded, Bella watched the van turn down the street, taking all her belongings with it. She turned and hugged Alice tightly, before giving Jasper a gentle squeeze, thanking him for being there to take care of a crying Alice, who must've truly believed she was never going to see her best friend again.

Once she'd donned her jacket, and slung her purse over her shoulder, she prepared to hail a taxi down to follow the removal van to Edward Cullen's house.

But as she turned, Alice called her name and pointed across the street.

Bella looked hard, trying to decipher what Alice was pointing out. It took her a second, but sure enough, Edward Cullen was parked across the street in a silver Volvo, the black tinted windows rolled down to reveal his face, which was studiously looking at his phone and not at Bella.

"Edward?" She called out, still uncertain even though she was _sure_ it was him.

No-one else was that sexy.

"Wow..." Alice breathed from behind her.

Bella had only described Edward to Alice one time, but those tousled golden locks, and strong jaw line, as well as killer looks, was enough to convince anyone.

Edward's head snapped up, and he smiled as he laid eyes on her. He'd been just about to ring her, to tell her he'd give her a lift to his house inside of her driving in a taxi yet again.

He opened his car door as Bella began to cross the road. She was looking at him with a curious expression, and he wondered if coming here was such a good idea.

Maybe he looked like a bit of a stalker.

"You... Why are you here?" Bella asked, her voice not holding any condemnation at all, only shock.

"Well..." His face had been smiling crookedly as he got out of the car, but now he was uncertain. He held onto the edge of the car door and tried to seem more casual, "I thought you might need a ride. You know, instead of a taxi."

Bella blinked, surprise lighting up her face before a gentle smile landed on her lips, "Thank you... That's really kind."

"It's no problem." Edward looked behind her at two of her friends, "Are you ready to leave or..."

"No no. I'm ready to go." She turned once more, holding up a hand to them, "I'll see you guys soon!"

He was about to move around the car and open her door for her, but she'd beat him to it.

"I love you!" The short haired girl sang, tears clouding her voice.

Bella laughed, "I love you too Pixie!"

"And you take care of her!" The Pixie in question was now addressing Edward, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Uh... I will." He smiled over at the couple.

Alice stared at him for a long moment, seeming to read right through him. Suddenly she smiled, and gave a little wink, "I know! Bye!"

He had no clue what it meant, but he wasn't going to stay much longer to find out.

When both he and Bella were inside the car, he started the engine and drove off. Once away from the street, he reached for the heating, "Are you warm enough?" He asked, offering to adjust the heating to her liking.

Bella shook her head, "I'm fine."

He nodded, pulling his hand away from the dials. He didn't want her to be cold, although it was simply a normal day in Seattle, and she _was _wearing a coat. Far more than he was wearing with his thin cotton shirt.

Bella trained her eyes to stay on the road, not wanting to move her gaze toward Edward for fear of having to glue her eyes there forever.

However, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Thank you for doing this... You didn't have to."

"It's no problem." He said again.

"Are you working today?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"No, why?"

"Oh... Just... You're wearing a suit... I thought..."

Edward glanced down at his outfit casually, "Well, in all honesty I never really wear anything else."

Bella nodded, glancing out the window again and not saying a word.

It didn't take long to drive to Edward's house – or rather, Edward's mansion – and soon enough they'd passed through the gates, and were driving around the house, rather than stopping at the front door.

Bella watched as trees enveloped them, and Edward followed the stone path until it opened out into a wider space, and the path spilt in two.

Edward kept to the right, which stayed closer to the back of the house, and led to two double garages.

"How many cars do you have?" Bella laughed a little.

Edward couldn't help but smirk, "One is for Angela. The other is for you. And I have two cars." He answered with a smile.

One of the doors was open, and Edward drove in and stopped the car in one quick movement. Pulling the keys out, he turned his head to look at Bella, giving her a quick smile, "Want to go for a walk before the van arrives?"

Bella's heart did a little flip as he stared at her. His face was innocent, light and open, the way she liked it. His green eyes were swimming with excitement, and she couldn't help but smile and nod at his suggestion.

They left the car, and Edward hit a button on the keys to make the door shut once more.

He began to lead the way to the other path, the one that veered left. It seemed to open up to another field, one that went on for as long as Bella could see. She glanced back at the house, wondering how she'd never seen this before. It turned out this was the view from the side entrance of the house, and the line of trees separated the gardens from this field.

It spread out like a fan, with the path winding beside the trees that secluded it. They walked quietly, speaking only of the weather, and how much land there actually was in this plot.

"So, are you happy about the job?" He asked, turning his head to look at her with a faint smile.

She nodded automatically, looking up from where she'd been picking at her nails, "I still can't believe it."

"Go out and celebrate?" He chuckled.

"Well my friend Alice brought home some champagne, the three of us just stayed in."

"The three of you?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Me, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper."

Edward nodded, staying quiet. So the guy was the Pixie's boyfriend. He was secretly happy about that fact.

"What's that?" Bella looked up suddenly, and her voice broke through Edward's inner thoughts. He raised his head and followed to where she'd been pointing, smiling a little.

"It's what I wanted to show you." Edward stopped walking along the path now, and diverted to the grass, walking a little faster.

Bella had been in her own little world until she glanced up and saw a building in the distance. She didn't say much at first, until she saw a little pen and two people around it.

Now they were fast approaching, and as they got closer she saw exactly what it was.

Horses.

The barn was just to the left, beside a massive pen where there were two people and a small pony. Peter was situated on top of the pony, and beside him keeping watch was a tall man, probably a few inches shorter than Edward.

Both of them looked up as Bella and Edward approached, and Bella couldn't help the grin that formed on her face at the sight in front of her.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

Edward nodded, "Do you ride?"

She shook her head, "No. I'd love to though." She admitted, holding back a sigh.

They reached the fence, and the man smiled at both of them, but Edward spoke first, "Bella, this is Jacob, Peter's horse riding instructor. Jacob this is Bella, Peter's teacher."

Jacob moved away slightly and took Bella's hand, shaking it quickly, "Nice to meet you Bella!"

"You too Jacob." She smiled.

"We haven't seen much of you around here." Edward was focusing on Jacob again, "Two weeks. Nice holiday?"

"Brilliant." Jacob nodded, "Nice to get away, just me and Sam."

Edward glanced at Bella, "Sam is Jacob's partner." He explained.

Bella smiled and nodded in understanding, "Where'd you go?"

"Maldives." Jacob grinned, "Beautiful. Seriously."

"I might have to go one day." Bella laughed.

Peter was watching curiously as Bella and Edward stood on the other side of fence, "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them, his little voice holding a smile within it.

Edward answered, "I came to show Bella around this part of the land. And also because we have the surprise soon, remember?"

Peter's face lit up, "I remember! The p-"

"Sssh!" Edward laughed, interrupting his brother's words.

Peter placed a finger over his lips, before glancing at Jacob, "Can we keep going now?" He asked kindly.

Jacob laughed, "I'll see you guys after." He nodded, moving back towards the horse.

Edward moved away from the fence, and Bella peeled her eyes away from the black pony to follow him. They walked to the barn, and Edward pulled the first wooden gate back a little more so they could walk inside.

There were two more horses in there. One large and grey, who automatically looked up at Edward and Bella's entrance. The other was slightly smaller, and would fit better for the likes of Bella to ride. It was white, and didn't look up at the sound of the intruders.

Edward first went to the grey horse, patting it gently before looking at Bella, "This is my horse. He's called Twilight."

Twilight bowed his head slightly, before moving towards Bella. She raised her hand to touch his mane, and he breathed out through his nose gently.

"He likes you." Edward smiled, "He likes everyone."

Bella smiled at Twilight, running her hand along his mane, "He's beautiful... Do you go riding often?"

"When I have time." He nodded, "I try to at least a few times a week. But it's hard."

She nodded before glancing behind Edward at the second horse, "Which ones that?"

Edward glanced behind him, seeming to only notice the horse now. He let go of Twilight and beckoned for Bella to follow.

He raised his hand to the horse, who bent its head towards the palm of his hand. Bella stood beside him, watching the white beauty in awe, "She's called Dawn." He said quietly, almost reverently.

Bella glanced between Dawn and Edward. He had that look again, the one where it seemed his memories were taking over.

"She's beautiful." Bella whispered.

The horse raised her head, and suddenly moved towards Bella. Edward was about to pull her out of the way, because this horse didn't normally take kindly to new people. But Dawn bowed her head, and lent in to Bella's now hovering touch.

Bella smiled and Edward watched them in awe, "She doesn't normally like anyone except-" He was going to say himself and his sister, but he remembered and corrected himself quietly, "Well anyone really."

Bella was watching the horse, "She's beautiful." She spoke again for the second time, "Who does she-"

"We should go see if Peter is ready." Edward interrupted her quietly, trying not to be rude. But he didn't want to answer the question he knew was coming.

Who does she belong to?

Twilight and Dawn had been bought for Edward and his sister, and even though she was gone, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the horse too.

They walked back outside, and saw Peter running out of the pen towards them.

"What's Peter's horse called?" Bella smiled curiously.

"Eclipse." Edward smiled at her.

They both called a goodbye to Jacob, who was returning Eclipse to the barn as Peter ran up and high fived Edward.

They began the walk back towards the house, but the conversation was limited as far as Edward and Bella went. Bella was too busy trying to figure out when her life became such a fairytale. She didn't even know places like this existed. And now she was living in the middle of it. Edward on the other hand, was thinking about his sister, and Dawn. Why did he even think bringing Bella down to the barns was a good idea? It seemed he was even more confused than ever.

When they reached the house Edward grabbed Bella's jacket as she tried to head for the stairs, "The boxes have already been put in your flat. Leave your coat and bag here. Peter and I have a surprise for you."

Bella glanced up at him with a smiling face and curious expression, but she obliged.

She left her belongings in the hall, and followed Edward towards the door that led to the back garden. Just before she reached the door, Peter grabbed her hand and walked close beside her.

She smiled down at him before looking up as Edward opened the door to the conservatory. Her eyebrows rose as she stared out at the garden, her eyes falling onto the picnic table to the right, where a massive food and drinks spread had been laid out for them. There were even balloons too.

"What... What's this?"

Edward was grinning as he opened the glass doors and walked to the garden. Bella and Peter followed him, "Peter and I thought you should celebrate your new job. We hope you don't mind party games."

Edward pointed towards the bottom of the garden, where there seemed to be a number of games set up.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at Peter bouncing excitedly by her side, and Edward grinning that crooked smile at her, "I don't mind at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Can i get some reviews for feedback? I don't want to continue with a story no-one likes!<strong>

**Another thing, the next chapter will consist of the party, so is there any games you want to see Edward and Bella take part in? Or anything you want to happen? I know things seem pretty happy for Edward and Bella at the minute, but Bella starts her job soon, and Edward has to go back to work, so there's definitely more to come!**

**Please review! :) **


	5. Chapter Four

Bella stared at the door even though it was barely visible through the darkness.

Edward was awake.

Again.

She'd been living here for three days now, and she already knew that Edward Cullen barely slept.

She'd never noticed that he's tired though. At the party Edward and Peter threw for her the day she'd arrived he'd seemed happily content as they played party games like five year olds, drunken copious amount of soda and ate far too much food.

He'd made her laugh so much that day, and even now as she lay in bed, the memory still made her smile.

It was true that not only was Edward Cullen handsome and extremely enthralling, but he was also quite possibly the kindest man she'd ever met in her life. Not only was he caring and affectionate when it came to Peter, but also Angela, and Bella had even noticed him caring about her too.

For example, when she was being a general klutz as usual, and nearly fell after tripping on the edge of the picnic table's leg, he'd caught her arm and steadied her, laughing quietly in understanding when she said it happened a lot.

Angela hadn't taken very long to point out that he held onto her longer than was necessary, and even Peter giggled from behind his carton of juice.

But he was just being kind.

As if Edward Cullen would ever be interested in her, or even remotely attracted to her.

She heard a floorboard creak from the hallway outside her bedroom door, and knew once again, that it was Edward.

He just didn't sleep.

She'd laid here the previous two nights and wondered if he was just having trouble at work and was busy stressing. He'd gone back to work the same day Bella began teaching Peter, but after the first night when she'd asked if work was hectic, he replied that it was actually quite calm for once.

So it just didn't make sense.

He wasn't disturbing her. To be fair he was actually making quite an effort to be quiet. But she was on hyper alert when it came to him for some reason.

Alice had caught her out on it after her first day teaching Peter. She'd been gushing to Alice down the phone that first night about how she'd been busy with Peter, helping him place the number line from one to ten in correct order, and had looked up to see Edward, home from work and staring at them intently.

But of course, Bella denied Alice's accusations. Even though she blushed just as much as she had when her eyes met his.

She wasn't sure what he was doing as he roamed the house at night.

The first time she simply heard him walk down the corridor, and then had fallen asleep, not thinking very much of it after that.

The second night she heard him walk down the hall, and then faintly heard him following the steps downstairs. Half an hour later he returned to his room, and somehow content knowing he was back inside his room, Bella fell asleep.

But tonight, she was beginning to question if he slept at all.

She wasn't tired either, so she was more aware to his movements.

He'd left his bedroom an hour ago, and went downstairs to the ground floor. He'd returned to the second floor again, but didn't return to his bedroom, instead Bella was nearly sure she'd heard him go to the end of the hall, which had to be his music room.

He mustn't sleep, she concluded.

He walked around the house. He went to the kitchen. Possibly went to the living room and watched TV. Probably went to his office and worked overtime. More than likely visited his music room and played the numerous instruments in there. But he never stayed in his bedroom for very long, and even then she was convinced he didn't even sleep whilst in there.

With a resigned sigh, she moved from her own bed. She wasn't tired either, and perhaps by going downstairs she might run in to Edward, and maybe get an answer that was keeping_ her_ awake at night.

She pulled on her white fluffy slippers and fixed her pyjama bottoms and plain white t shirt she'd worn to bed. She opened the door to her bedroom, the one that aligned with the hallway of Edward's bedroom.

She walked out slowly, closing the door gently behind her, although already knowing that Edward was nowhere near his bedroom.

She began to head for the staircase, deciding to go make some hot cocoa, knowing it would help her sleep.

As she reached the first step and placed her hand on the banister, she heard the faint noise of piano music filtering from Edward's music room. She couldn't help the smile that played over her lips as she listened.

Clair De Lune.

One of her favourites.

Edward played flawlessly, and she felt herself sit down on the first step and listen to the gentle melody he played all too perfectly.

It was coming to an end, and she wasn't entirely sure if he would play another or leave the room, so she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She flicked on just one light and reached into the cupboard full of coffees and teas, to find the tub of hot chocolate. Once she'd got what she was looking for she grabbed a pot and placed it over the stove, filling it up with milk and turning the knob so it would heat quickly.

She took a seat by the breakfast bar, but close enough to the stove to stir the milk and add cocoa powder over time as it heated.

Suddenly feeling slightly more tired by just watching her hand swirl the milk with a wooden spoon, she suppressed a yawn.

"Tired?" His voice came from the doorway, and Bella jumped quickly, her bum actually lifting off the seat in her shock.

"Oh my God!" She all but shouted, "You scared me." She whispered lower this time.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly in the darkness, somehow stilling by the doorway as if he didn't have permission to enter.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Bella asked, unsure, "There's enough cocoa here for two if you'd like a cup."

"Umm sure." Edward nodded, moving further into the room and letting the dim light highlight him a little more.

He sat across from Bella as she smiled at him, before she got up to grab two mugs from the cupboard. He was wearing low hung pyjama bottoms and an old grey t shirt that made Bella want to swoon.

What? She'd never said he wasn't beautiful.

And sexy.

And gorgeous.

And downright _illegal._

Edward watched her curiously as she poured the contents of the pot between both mugs, taking in her bed hair and slim figure in her pyjamas. She was slim, but soft and slender, and he could tell she'd look good naked.

His eyes widened as he moved to rub his eyes, trying to take them off her.

"Tired?" Bella asked, a smile somewhere in her voice.

She handed him the cocoa and he took it, smiling back at her, "A little. I don't sleep much anyway. Aren't you tired? It's late."

He stared at her flawless face, trying to decipher a sign of fatigue. She just stared back at him, and their eyes connected in such a way that his body began to heat and he swallowed almost audibly.

Bella shook her head as if to remove herself from the trance they'd both entered into, "Not really." She admitted, "Why don't you sleep that much?"

He didn't answer for a moment, wondering where her question had come from. Many people would just take his words and not make anything of them.

But not her.

She always picked up on the little things.

She always wanted to know.

And he always wanted to tell her.

Another part of him wondered if she'd heard him as he wandered the house every night, but he'd tried to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake her.

How was he supposed to answer her question?

"_The nightmares haunt me. I haven't been able to sleep properly since the accident."_

That would just lead to more questions, and even though he'd probably answer them if she asked, for he couldn't deny those deep brown eyes that just seemed to _care,_ he really didn't want to have her pity him.

But she was still waiting on an answer.

"Insomnia I guess." He stated lamely instead.

She nodded in understanding, not pushing the matter any further, before taking a drink from her mug.

"Would you like to go sit down in the living room? If you're not tired that is."

She glanced up at him, and he watched with unashamed joy as her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. He'd been working ever since she arrived. He only saw her in the mornings before he left for work and the evenings when he came home, so he cherished those smiles like gold dust.

They both lifted their drinks and walked to the back sitting room, "This one's quieter," He explained, "Somehow no one can hear us from in here. I've sat here watching countless movies some nights."

Bella tried not to picture it. Edward, alone, watching a movie and nursing a mug of hot cocoa.

Alone.

Well, she was here with him now.

"Any movie in particular?" She queried as they settled down side by side on the sofa, automatically angling towards each other.

"I'm pretty fond of the classics." He murmured, "Sometimes Wuthering Heights, other times I like Romeo and Juliet, or Great Expectations... Then there is my all time favourite classical movie." He watched her face, which had some sort of awed expression.

"Which is?" She prompted.

"Drop Dead Fred." He grinned, and even in the darkness she could see his eyes lighting up with laughter.

She giggled, "Such a classic!"

"It was my favourite movie as a kid." He explained.

"I'm surprised you love the classics." Bella spoke suddenly, "Well, not surprised exactly. I just wondered how someone as busy as you could have time to watch Shakespeare and Charles Dickens."

"Just because I save lives doesn't mean I can't try to live one." He explained softly, his eyes at first travelling down to his mug before he raised them to her face, and a lingering warmth centred around Bella's heart.

"I understand that completely. You deserve a good life." She murmured.

"I try... Sometimes I don't succeed. I mean, I wouldn't call my life normal anyway. Sometimes I just want a bit of something normal."

Someone to hold at night.

Someone to take care of.

Someone to take care of me.

Someone to love.

"Everyone deserves a normal life." Bella agreed, "But you'll find it." She smiled knowingly.

He couldn't help but return her smile and then they sat in companionable silence for a long while, both sipping their drinks until their empty mugs lay on the floor.

"So what's your favourite movie?" Edward inquired.

"Romeo and Juliet." She admitted with a smile, "Never fails to make me cry."

Edward chuckled, "Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't shed a tear or two myself."

They'd been moving infinitely closer to each other as time passed, and now their knees were touching as Edward placed one arm along the back of the sofa to get more comfortable as they talked.

He enjoyed having company. Normally he sat here alone.

But not tonight.

Tonight he was faced with something beautiful, and it wasn't just Bella Swan.

Her head rested against the back of the sofa, just where the crook of his arm hovered above her. He watched her silently, noticing her eyes droop closed as her hair brushed his arm.

Their knees were touching. Her hair was touching his arm.

And he hadn't felt more comfortable. Ever.

He watched as she slowly fell asleep, her gentle mouth forming a slight smile as she breathed in and out slowly.

Before Edward knew it, her perfect picture was sending him to sleep too.

* * *

><p>The light streaming in through the windows was what made him wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering what the hell had happened.<p>

It took only a few short seconds for him to realise where he was, what he was doing... And who he was holding.

He was still in the back living room, seated on the sofa, or rather lying down. Bella had somehow ended up against his chest with her hands placed against him gently as she slept, and his arm which had originally been lying across the sofa was now wrapped around Bella's shoulders in a tight hold.

He didn't move, and part of him attempted to convince himself that it was because he didn't want to wake her.

But the other part, the dominant part, the part that knew Edward best, knew it was because she was peaceful, beautiful and _right_ in his arms.

And he'd slept without a nightmare for the first time in years, all because he'd been holding her...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there everyone! Long time no see! I'm sosososo happy to be back with you guys! And so happy to be regularly updating again!<strong>

**For more information on this story and my others, just check my profile, it's all there :)**

**Won't be very long until the next update, even quicker if you show the love and review! **

**VERY happy to be back to continue this adventure!**

**Please review!**

**Ashley. xx**


	6. Chapter Five

They had both risen soon after, because Edward had dared to run his fingers through Bella's hair.

It wasn't that this woke her, in fact she seemed to delve into a deeper sleep. It was the fact that Edward shivered with his own pleasure and his jolt made her beautiful eyes open. She laughed up at him, and a deep blush formed over her cheekbones as she whispered an apology for falling asleep on him last night.

They both got up and went to get ready, Bella more out of politeness, while Edward genuinely had to go to work.

Bella was dressed long before Peter had woken up, but when he did she helped him pick out his clothes for the day and she brushed his hair as he stared at her through the mirror.

They began the day with some simple reading as they ate breakfast, before moving on to writing sentences about what they'd just read. After lunch they worked on some Maths and by the time they were finished, they were discussing their favourite meals and what deserts they loved best. It seemed Mathematics made them both think about their stomachs.

"My favourite dinner is most definitely chicken pie." Bella gushed, "With potatoes."

"That's Edward's favourite too!" Peter grinned, "Mine's is chicken noodles though, but I do like pie too!"

"We should make some!" Bella enthused, and almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, they were already headed towards the kitchen.

They met Angela, who pulled the ingredients they'd need from the cupboard and left them to it.

There were numerous aprons hanging by the door, and pulling one on herself, Bella noticed Peter wanted one too. She grabbed an apron and a pair of scissors, quickly cutting the bottom so it was shorter, and therefore would fit him perfectly. Once they were both ready to cook, Bella washed her hands before instructing Peter to do so too.

She'd only began cutting the chicken, and Peter had only grabbed a tiny stool to stand on so he could better reach the counter, when they both heard the sound of a gentle cough.

Edward was standing by the kitchen door, and as Peter's face lit up, Bella's eyes widened. She didn't want it to be awkward after what had happened last night.

She would act normal.

"Hey." She smiled, "You're home early."

Edward stared at her.

He couldn't find his voice.

Bella Swan was standing in his kitchen, in an apron, with Peter, cooking, and telling him he was "home early". He could faint from the waves of security and happiness flowing through him.

If she could say that to him for the rest of his life, he'd die a happy man.

He suddenly realised he hadn't answered her.

Act normal, he told himself. Don't jump her bones for being so beautiful.

"Yeah, I had the early shift today." He replied eventually, "Not working for another two days... What are you making?"

Bella looked down at her hands, "Chicken pie and potatoes. It's my favourite, and I heard you like it too."

Peter was giggling from beside her as he lifted the bag of flour and placed it down beside her, "You wanna help Edward?"

Edward automatically began shaking his head, "I don't cook."

"You could learn." Bella smiled up at him as she rolled out the pastry and began patting flour onto it, "It's really easy." As she spoke she moved to place a piece of her hair behind her ear, before stopping herself and realising she'd get flour in it. However, that didn't stop a drop of flour from falling onto her cheek, causing Edward to smile widely.

He pulled off his tie and placed it and his briefcase onto the table before grabbing an apron, "Alright, I suppose you could teach me Miss Swan."

Bella smiled as he moved to stand beside her, ignoring the flutter her heart gave at his proximity.

He reached up, wiping the flour away from her face, and consequently brushing his fingers across her cheek, "You had flour on you." He explained, his voice so low it made Bella's legs tingle.

"Thanks." She managed to whisper back, before turning towards the task at hand.

Soon enough she had Peter and Edward working alongside her in her mission to cook the perfect dinner. She'd rolled out the pastry, and taught Edward how to pat the flour onto it. She boiled the chicken before adding the sauce, getting Edward to stir it in a cyclical motion until it had heated the whole way through. With Peter she made the top of the pie, making Edward watch until he could repeat exactly how she'd done it.

After they placed the pastry into the pot, added the chicken and then the top of the pie, they placed it into the oven for a half hour. They boiled the potatoes as they waited, and then when the bleep sounded to annouce the food was ready, it was Edward that was the most excited to see it emerge from the oven.

They sliced up the pie and potatoes between four plates, calling in Angela to taste their food too.

As they ate, they all joked and chatted in such a way that Edward had the longing urge to make it last forever. He never wanted it to end.

Normally he'd be sitting with just Angela and Peter for dinner. And it wasn't that they weren't good company, but Bella brought a life to the table that he just couldn't fathom. And she hadn't even been here a full week.

When dinner was finished, Peter was nearly falling asleep on his chair, so Angela offered to take him upstairs to get him ready for bed. As she did so, Edward and Bella cleaned up the kitchen.

"I can't believe I learned how to cook that meal." Edward still sounded surprised as he wiped down the worktop.

Bella was standing with her back to him, but he could hear the smile in her voice, "You should be proud." As she said this, she lifted the bag of flour and reached out behind her, "Can you put this in the-" Her words stopped short as the flour met a wall, and her head turned slowly to view Edward's shocked face and his now flour covered shirt.

So it wasn't a wall after all.

Edward stared down at her, before patting his hands on his chest and then placing them on Bella's cheeks.

Her mouth dropped open as his hands left her face, and she could feel the white powder clinging to her cheeks, "You did not just do that."

Edward laughed, and in truth he didn't know what had come over him, but he was hoping she'd find it as funny as he did.

She grabbed the bag of flour closer to her again, putting some in her hand before trailing the same hand down Edward's face and neck. Within seconds he'd claimed the bag, and had tossed some flour over her hair, making them both burst out in friendly laughter.

The flour became the prized possession, and they both began fighting over it like schoolchildren, laughing and shouting as they attempted to claim the prize. The floor and themselves were covered in flour by the time they called a truce, sinking to the floor beside each other in a fit of giggles.

Edward placed his head back against the counter as he attempted to suck in a breath over his laughs, and Bella watched him with growing awe at his beautiful figure. He moved his head to stare back at her, taking in everything about the brown haired beauty that had so suddenly came into his life, and so suddenly made it colourful again.

Their laughs died down, and they smiled back at one another for a long moment.

"I haven't laughed like that in so long." Edward murmured, his voice serene.

Bella's eyes looked deep into his as she answered, "You deserve to laugh Edward."

Her words travelled right to the core of him, and he suddenly realised how close they were to each other. Hands almost touching, bodies inclined to each other, breaths mingling in the suddenly heated air.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were moving closer to each other. Her eyes seemed to droop closed and as he watched her beauty he closed his own eyes to thank whoever it was that brought her into his life.

Their foreheads touched, and their noses brushed as they got more comfortable in the contours of each other. His head was tilted to the left, her's was tilted to the left, and there they both stilled, and just simply enjoyed the closeness they felt, never wanting to move away again.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I updated last, I know! But my laptop had broken completely with no hope of rescue. However, I got a brand new laptop, so I'm back with more updates for all stories! :)<strong>

**Please review! :)**

**Ashley. xx**


	7. Chapter Six

She sat at the kitchen counter, watching the scene play out in front of her as she and Edward fought over the bag of flour. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, and let her heart flutter at the image of his face so close to hers.

She glanced around the room again, taking in the darkness as the night loomed over the house.

She couldn't sleep.

Actually, she could. She was tired, she knew she was... But she wanted to see if Edward would be awake tonight like he was last night.

She sighed, realising he was probably sound asleep right now as she poured some milk in a pot and set it over the stove to heat.

She'd only just began adding the chocolate powder when his voice came from behind her; "Can't sleep again?"

He watched her from the door as her hand stalled on the milk. He could barely see her face, but he did notice how her eyes closed for a second as he spoke quietly.

She looked over at him suddenly, and it seemed his body - which had been tense since they'd parted ways after cleaning the kitchen - finally relaxed.

"Something like that." She admitted with a smile, "Hot chocolate?"

He returned her smile as he walked towards the counter, "Please."

He watched her carefully as she poured the two cups, letting his hand brush hers as she gave him one.

Her eyes raised to his, somehow excited, "So, what are we doing tonight?" She grinned.

He stayed quiet for a long moment, shocked at her words. It was as if she enjoyed this, as if she enjoyed staying up every night with him.

Was that why she was doing it?

He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, what was her reason?

"Umm, I don't mind?" He answered eventually.

"Well..." She stalled, "What were you doing up until now?"

"I was... I was in my music room." He replied softly.

_I was writing. I was writing about you._

"Oh..." She didn't push the subject, or even ask to go there, instead she simply said, "We can sit and talk again if you like?"

Suddenly, as if by trying not to push open the door he'd kept closed to people, he was pulling it open himself.

"We could go there if you like." He offered, "I could play you something..."

_Please accept._

Somehow, he wanted to open up to this girl... He wanted to show her the ugly side of him to see if she would accept it.

He hoped she would.

"Really?" Her eyes seemed to light up, even in the darkness, "I thought your music room was... Private."

He shrugged a little, nervously, "It is... Normally... I wouldn't mind you coming inside though." He smiled at her, hoping it wouldn't seem too heavy.

After all, they'd known each other for a week.

_People have fallen in love in seconds, _his mind reminded him with a whisper.

_Not me though, _he bit back, _Why would I love someone who would never love me back?_

_Look at the girl, look in her eyes... She feels something. We just need to figure out what._

He sighed, staring at her for a second more than he needed to after she'd accepted his offer.

He realised with shock that she had accepted... And now he had to play for her.

They walked upstairs quietly, carrying their drinks carefully as Edward led them to the door. They walked inside and he shut the door behind them softly.

The room was lit by a gentle lamp in the corner, and it suited the hushed silence that lay around them. Bella turned, wondering silently where to put her cup before Edward, seeming to read her mind, pointed towards a small coffee table.

After they put their drinks down, Edward turned towards her, "What would you like to hear?"

Bella's eyes moved towards the piano, but she answered honestly, "Anything will be perfect."

"You'd prefer the piano though?" He smiled, "It's okay... I do too."

She nodded, moving a piece of hair away from her face, "Piano it is then."

They moved towards the seat, and she sat down by his side quietly as he lifted the fall board to reveal the keys. His fingers lingered over a few of them for a short minute, before he spoke in a soft whisper, moulding to the gentle and serene atmosphere she was already feeling.

"I wrote this one..." Was all he said, before his long fingers pressed down on the keys and his hands floated from one end of the piano to the other.

She watched in awe, feeling her heart swell with admiration and fascination for this man. How was it possible for him to play something so beautiful, never mind actually write it.

He couldn't be human.

She looked up from his fingers, towards his face.

He wasn't watching the keys, instead he had his eyes shut as he played.

The music was soft, growing from heavy notes to something lighter, something happier. She felt the tears brim in her eyes as she listened, feeling the saddness of the beginning of the piece, feeling the burden he felt as he hit the low notes with his skillful fingers.

His hands fluttered suddenly, and he moved towards the high notes, hitting them lightly as he played the rhythm flowing through his head. The piece was beautiful, and she was happy that he'd moved away from the dejected tone the first half had contained. It was lighter now, it was content and blissful as if he had cause to feel joy.

The tears dripped onto her cheeks as the music began to slow. She watched his fingers for another long second as he moved up the scale, hitting the last two notes with gentle touches, reverberating hope and serenity through the room, as if he believed his happiness would last.

She looked up at his face as he lowered the fall board again, and she was surprised to see the streaks of tears on his own cheeks.

She tried to find her voice, "Edward... That was..."

He turned his head to look at her, surprised to find her own expression matched his.

_She does care..._

Maybe.

"That was beautiful." She reached to wipe her eyes, but he beat her to it, gently brushing his fingers down her cheek to dry them.

"Thank you..." He smiled a little, "It was inspired."

"When did you write it?" She asked, "It sounds... Happy."

He held her gaze as he answered, "Not so long ago." Tonight. "And yes, it is happy."

"Have you named it?" She asked then, acutely aware that his fingers had rested on her jawline.

He shook his head, and it seemed they were afraid to even blink, encase they lost sight of each other, "It's a lullaby I suppose..."

They were turned towards each other now, and as she gazed at him his hand rose to her cheek again, cupping it softly as his green eyes stared back into her brown ones.

They stayed like that for so long, Bella wondered if they'd ever move again, but after a long few seconds they were moving towards each other, finding the position they'd been in earlier that day.

As their forehead's touched, their eyes did not close.

They stared deeply at each other, both of them wondering how on earth their lives had changed so drastically, and how the person facing them had changed everything so much.

A week ago, Bella was living with Alice, in a job she hated, with no boyfriend, or sign of true happiness in the future.

A week ago, Edward was a Doctor who barely seen his brother, haunted by the memories of the past, tortured by the prospect of never being happy.

A week later everything had changed for both of them.

_Look into her eyes, _the voice whispered in Edward's head.

_I am, _he answered back.

_Look deeper... See what she's trying to show you..._

He felt his heart warm as he looked deep into her eyes, gazing past everything and seeing straight to the core of her.

She raised her hand to his cheek in the same moment, her lips smiling as her eyes whispered promises of hope, happiness, and love.

Within seconds it seemed as if every wall he'd put up, every thing he'd tried to do to keep people away... It didn't matter anymore.

Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

She was here, she would accept him, she would love him if he gave her the chance.

Would he give her the chance? Would he give himself the chance to fall for her?

His questions were answered as they both moved closer. He felt his heart stutter in his chest as their lips brushed gently, where they stilled only for a short second, before kissing more deeply, letting their lips merge as their breaths mingled with each other.

Both his hands moved to hold her face, as her's slipped down to his chest, stopping them there... Right over his heart.

They didn't pull away, and the only sound that filled their ears was the noise of their soft kisses amongst the dim light of his music room, and their breaths which left themselves, entered into each other, and promised hope for the future.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone :)**

**So the update I sent a few days back didn't upload, and I've been trying to post it everyday, but TODAY it WORKED!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he knew he should've been in a terrible amount of pain, however he was in blissful comfort.<p>

Edward's back was jammed against the keyboard of the piano as he sat on the stool, but in his arms was the sleeping Bella Swan. Her head of brown hair was on his chest, and she was breathing quietly as she slept. He lifted his hands as the memories of last night flooded through him, touching her hair softly, noticing the tint of red within the brown locks.

She truly was beautiful.

Whatever man captured her heart and claimed her as his was extremely lucky, and Edward knew he'd be jealous for the rest of his life.

He sighed as he watched her pale face, and at that exact moment her eyes shut tighter before fluttering open slowly. He continued to watch her, not knowing what to do or what to say.

She glanced up at him quickly, before looking around the room.

"Oh God…" She looked back at him, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you… Your back must be aching."

He smiled, "I'm fine. I had one of the best sleeps of my life."

She stared at him, trying to decipher if he was simply being kind, however he seemed to be telling the truth, "Really?" She questioned.

He chuckled, "Really."

She smiled at him then, and suddenly the kiss they'd shared was filling up her mind and taking over her senses. She looked down at his chest, just so she didn't have to meet his eyes.

Did he regret it?

Did he want to forget it?

Asking herself both those questions, her mind was adamant about what she'd do.

She would act normal. That way, he'd have to bring it up first – if he wanted to at all – she added, and also, by acting normal she's acting like she doesn't regret it.

Because she didn't regret it.

She looked back up at him, smiling brightly, "I guess I should go get ready."

She got up quickly, but as she moved towards the door Edward's fingers wrapped around her wrist, "Bella?"

She turned her head, "Mmm?"

"I'm off work today." He let go of her wrist as he stood up, "I was thinking you, me and Peter could do something."

"But… I have to teach him?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I'm sure you could both have one day off, right?" He smiled crookedly, making her heart stutter, "I have a surprise for you, considering you taught me how to cook yesterday."

"What is it?" Her eyes lit up, and he knew he'd be happy if he was bound to those eyes forever.

"I'm not telling you. Just go get ready into a jumper and sturdy shoes. I'll get Peter."

They both left the room, leaving each other with a smile as Edward headed to Peter's room, and Bella went to her own.

She grabbed the clothes that best fit Edward's instructions, before heading for a quick shower. Once she was dressed, she dried her hair and attempted to get it to sit in gentle curls. She applied a tiny bit of make-up, cursing herself for not having either Alice herself here, or Alice's make-up collection. Content with light foundation and black mascara, Bella left the room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

She could hear Edward and Angela talking quietly before she even pushed the door open. Edward was seated beside Peter at the breakfast bar, Edward's legs travelling right to the floor as Peter's swung about excitedly only half way up.

Edward glanced away from Angela as she chatted to him from the stove, taking a long look at Bella. She was dressed casually in a red jumper and blue jeans, with brown boots on her feet that travelled half way up her calf. He smiled as he took in her curly hair and dark eyes, "Morning."

"Morning." She smiled back at him, sitting down across from him at the table.

Angela placed the eggs on the plate alongside the toast she'd prepared for their breakfast. She was going to continue her conversation with Edward, but he was now completely caught up in Bella Swan, just as she was caught up in him.

Angela kept her eyes on the two of them as she placed their food down in front of them. Peter began eating straight away, but Edward and Bella continued to stare at each other with gentle smiles, lifting their forks a few long seconds later.

Angela smiled, shaking her head as she moved to clean the frying pan, there was most definitely something between them two.

She could read Bella like a book, and she'd only known her a few short weeks.

Edward, however, she'd known for over a year, and she knew he'd never looked as happy as he does when he's around Isabella Swan.

They ate in silence, except for Peter talking excitedly about the surprise but then frowning because Bella had promised him they'd play Math Catch in class today.

Bella swore they'd play it tomorrow, before Edward raised his eyebrow at her, "Math Catch?"

She laughed lightly, "It's a game. You use a soft ball, and you have to throw it to each other, but you can only throw it after you've answered the Math question correctly."

"Ah." He grinned at her explanation, "Sounds like fun."

"It is." Bella smirked.

They fell back into a silence again, only saying goodbye to Angela when she wished them a good day.

They walked outside the back of the house, and Edward began to lead the way around the path, "Are you going to tell me where we're going anytime soon?"

Edward grinned, looking at Bella as she stood between himself and Peter, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

They were walking for about five minutes before Bella saw the stables come closer. Her eyes lit up, glancing down at her attire, before looking up at Edward's face.

He was already staring at her, his face completely serene with a smile.

"We're going horse-riding?" She was almost bouncing on the spot.

Edward nodded, his smile growing wider, "I thought I could teach you."

"Oh my God!" She bounced once before almost running towards the stables. Peter was running alongside her, and Edward was keeping up easily with his long legs.

They reached the door and Edward unlocked it before slipping the keys back in his pocket. They opened the doors and headed inside, Edward moving straight towards the grey horse. Twilight, Bella remembered. Peter went for his pony, Eclipse, and Bella couldn't help but walk towards Dawn, who stood in the corner as if waiting for her.

She raised her hand towards the white horse, and watched with a smiling face as she came towards it slowly, rubbing her nose along her palm. Bella moved closer, gently stroking her mane before Dawn rested her head on Bella's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment, Bella stroking her gently as Dawn breathed quietly.

Something tugged on Bella's jumper, and she moved her head to look down, seeing Peter standing there biting his lip.

He motioned towards the other side of the stables before slowly moving outside with Eclipse. Bella was left alone with Edward, who was standing beside his horse and staring at Bella with wide, tear-filled eyes. Bella noticed the tears on his cheeks, and she left Dawn quietly as she moved towards Edward.

She said his name gently, but he didn't respond.

She reached up slowly, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Edward?"

He still didn't respond, instead his eyes were fixed on the corner where Bella and Dawn had been standing.

She moved her hands up to his bare neck, keeping one there before placing the other on his cheek. His eyes flashed down to meet hers, and her eyes were full of pain.

"Edward, what is it?"

He shut his eyes, "She never normally likes _anyone_. She doesn't accept _anyone."_

Bella bit down on her lip, keeping her hands on his skin because it seemed to calm him down, "Is it really so bad that she accepts _me?"_

She knew there was something else, she knew that there was a history about this horse that she didn't understand, but she didn't think she'd get it out of him right now.

He opened his eyes, another tear falling onto his cheek, "No, it's not bad at all."

She smiled gently, leaning on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "Don't cry. Be happy." She pleaded.

He didn't hesitate. His arms snaked around her waist and they both automatically placed their faces in their crook of each other's necks.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Edward spoke in a whisper, "You're Peter's teacher… You're not here for me, but it feels like you are."

Bella bit down on her lip, thinking of what to say.

Should she say what was right in employee terms? Or should she say the truth?

She decided to go with the truth.

"I am."

Neither of them spoke again, but within the silence they moved their faces towards each other, letting their lips brush slowly.

Once their lips met, they stilled, standing like that for a long moment.

After a few minutes, they heard a gentle cough come from behind them. Their eyes opened, and they moved away from each other slowly before turning around.

Peter was standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed it :)<strong>

**I wanted to tell you guys about my new original fiction story, that I'm posting over on FictionPress. It began a few days back, and I'll be posting a new chapter very soon, and I was wondering if you guys were interested in the summary I'm going to give, then you guys would head over and read it!**

****The address is www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/~AshleyxAdams but if the link doesn't work, then simply go onto the FictionPress website and search for "AshleyxAdams" under the author search :)****

**The summary is below :)**

**_My Protector:_**

_**Avery Lucille is a normal American teenager, with a hidden past. Her father killed her mother when she was only five years old, and on the same night a mysterious man with striking silver eyes killed her father. And she watched everything. **_

_**Now, thirteen years later, her adoptive family have moved to Astoria, Oregon, and her life is about to change, for better or for worse?**_

_**When Avery sets eyes on Adam Sinclair, there's something about him she can't help but recognise, and as they become friends she realises what it is...**_

_**His silver eyes.**_

_**As her head and heart start to fall for the mysterious boy, she believes he's falling for her too. But suddenly everything changes again, and Adam reveals why he is so familiar, why he knows everything about her before she even tells him...**_

_**He is her Protector.**_

_**In the Immortal world, there are two types of people. Protectors and Neglectors.**_

_**As the title goes, Protector's save their Charges from harm and danger. Neglectors, however, make the bad things happen.**_

_**There is only one rule Immortal's must abide by: Never fall in love with your Charge.**_

_**As the rule is broken, and Avery and Adam fight to save what they have, she discovers there is a history to her and her Protector that stretches far beyond the night he saved her from her father's wrath. **_

_**Just when she believes her world is turned upside down, she realises it was never the right way up to begin with.**_

_**Can she save herself and Adam? And the love they share?**_

**I hope you guys are interested, and you'll give it a read!**

**Lastly, please review the chapter! They make me write quicker!**

**Ashley. xx**


End file.
